


Unexpected

by Aviss



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a slip of the togue leads to unexpected consequeces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

He had never intended for this to happen.

Miles Edgeworth looked down at his hands, too nervous to hold the gaze of the man sitting beside him on the huge hotel bed, trying to figure out how the hell he had ended in that situation.

It had started quite innocently. Two old acquaintances grabbing a drink together, Miles expressing his gratitude for the help in clearing his name.

And then one drink had turned into two, and two into three. And Phoenix had started talking about the past, and about how they had met again after so many years.

It had been strange reminiscing about the past, and all those feelings Miles had been trying so hard to contain came back to haunt him.

At one point the conversation became personal, and Miles found himself listening to Phoenix talking about himself and how women were only a source of worries and misery.

Miles didn't know who was more socked when the words escaped his lips, but he certainly hadn't intended to reveal so much to the other man. "Yes, that is the reason I don't like them."

He hadn't expected for Wright to look so shocked, nor would he imagine that his words would make his eyes darken in such a way.

"You--" Phoenix whispered, and Miles flushed.

"Forget it, I didn't mean it that way," he lied.

The next few minutes were really awkward, and Miles cursed himself to hell and back for letting his mouth run free. He tried to change the subject.

"How did you know Von Karma--"

"You really don't like women?" Phoenix cut him, and Miles sighed. He should have known; Wright was like a dog with a bone, he would never let go until he had gnawed it completely.

"I said forget it, Wright," he said, feeling annoyed.

And there was where everything went wrong. Miles ordered another drink just to cover the uncomfortable silence, casting for some conversation to distract Wright.

"Have you done it with a man, then?" Phoenix asked interested, a slight flush on his cheeks.

"No!" he blurted out scandalized before realizing his mistake. He blushed.

The silence descended over them like a blanket, and Miles was acutely aware of the fact that half the bar was looking at them now. He downed his drink.

"I'm out of here," he said, standing up.

He shouldn't have finished his drink in just one gulp; he thought when the world started spinning around him. Wright's hands were holding him up before he could make a fool of himself by falling flat on his face.

"Easy Edgeworth," Wright chastised him, guiding him to the chair again.

Miles took a deep breath, waiting for his head to clear.

"So, you haven't done it with a man," he knew it was much to ask that Wright will be silent while he tried to compose himself; he glared at the other man, "have you done it with a woman, then?"

If looks could kill, Wright would have been incinerated on the spot.

"Ok, I get it," Wright said.

Miles sighed relieved, hoping that was the end of the conversation. He was feeling better now, and it was late. "I have to go home now, Wright," he said standing up again, slower this time.

Phoenix stood up as well, letting some notes drop on the table to cover the bill, and grabbing Miles from the shoulders.

"Do you want to try it?" Phoenix said, almost a whisper on his ear; and Miles had to suppress the shiver running down his spine. He was so busy fighting the sensation it took him a few seconds to realize what he had heard.

Miles turned to look at Phoenix and blinked once. "Unh?" was the most intelligent thing that came to his brain.

"You know, doing it with a man?" Phoenix repeated, and Miles flushed, suddenly furious.

"Is this a joke, Wright?" he hissed. "Because if it is, it's not funny."

Phoenix looked offended at that, "No, it's not a joke, it's just that--" he looked around, and seemed to realize where they were. Some people were staring at them with interest, and Phoenix blushed.

Miles just shook the hold on his shoulders and moved to the door, not bothering to check if Wright was behind him. He knew he shouldn't have mentioned anything.

"Wait Edgeworth!"

He didn't stop, ignoring the other man.

"Edgeworth!" Wright insisted, and caught up with him when Miles was already on the street. "It’s not a joke." He said earnestly.

Miles kept on walking to his car. "Are you seriously suggesting--?" he didn't finish it, it was preposterous and just acknowledging Wright was a mistake.

A hand grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Yes, I am seriously suggesting it," Wright said, suddenly very serious. "or do you find the idea of it being me so disgusting?"

"Don't be stupid, Wright!" Miles said, and regretted immediately seeing the small smile curving the other man's lips.

He would have died before admitting that to anyone, but even since meeting Wright again he had thought about it. Almost all the time.

"Then why not?"

Why not, indeed.

There was no way he told the reason, especially not to Wright. But he didn't want to experiment, not with him. It hurt the idea of doing it with Wright _just to try it with a man._ He wasn't that desperate, he had been perfectly fine without it for years.

"Because," he said through gritted teeth. "I don't fancy the idea of having sex just to experiment."

"Do you have someone you like then?" And did Wright have to look so sad because of that?

"That's not your business." He spat, flushing again. What was it with Wright that always made Miles act so emotively?

"Is it a man?"

And that was it, Wright would never let go of it now he had a weakness of Miles to exploit.

Miles just turned round, a weary look on his face. "Yes, Wright, he's a man." He said. _You._ He didn't.

Wright did a perfect impersonation of a fish out of water, "Oh," and then he seemed to rally and got closer to Miles, their bodies almost touching. "Then there is no chance of doing this with me?" he asked, his breath ghosting over Miles' neck.

He knew at that point that he needed to get out of there, before he did something stupid like give in, but somehow his body was not moving.

"Because since the moment you said that," Wright carried on, leaning closer to Miles so he could feel the heat radiating from his body, "I've wanted to do it with you."

That candid admission was Miles' undoing. Shivering he nodded closing his eyes in surrender, knowing he was going to regret it in the morning. He could probably blame it on the alcohol later.

He wasn't aware of the trip to the hotel, all his mind focused only in the feeling of Phoenix' hand on his, where he grabbed him and dragged him along.

And that was how he found himself now, embarrassed and self conscious while Phoenix stripped off his clothes, chatting non stop.

"I can't believe we are really going to do this," he was saying for the umpteenth time, and Miles fought the impulse of just getting up and leaving. "you have no idea of how many times I've wondered about you, and if you would let me--"

Miles switched off the conversation at that point, too preoccupied about what was happening to really listen to the other man. He was really going to do it. He was going to do it with Phoenix Wright. His long career as a genius prosecutor had not prepared him for that, he was scared stiff.

He knew the basis, the mechanics. But was it ok for them to do it? Would it be embarrassing? Would it be painful? Who was going to be on top? What would happen to them afterward?

All those questions crowded his mind, and he didn't realize when Wright stopped talking and approached him.

He wasn't expecting the kiss.

Suddenly there were lips over his, hot and demanding, and a wet tongue trying to get past his frozen lips. Panicked, Miles pushed the other man, and looked at him shocked. No one had said anything about kissing, it was too intimate.

"What?" he said, and then he did a double take. Wright was naked. Completely bollocks naked in front of him.

He would have drooled if his mouth had been working. That blue suit he insisted on wearing for work didn't make him justice. Phoenix was gorgeous, that much he already knew. What he was finding out for the first time was that he was also fit. His neck was long and pale, his chest smooth and toned, a slim wait and narrow hips ending in long hairy legs.

His eyes went then to his cock. And he stared. And then he stared some more.

"Ummm," he said, stunned. There was no way he was on the bottom. Not with _that._

"Why are you still dressed, Miles?" Wright said, climbing on to the bed and choosing to ignore the way Miles had refused his kiss.

"Wright, I don't think--" he couldn't continue, Phoenix grabbed his arm and pulled, making him fall half on top of him and trying to kiss him again.

He tried to resist for a total of two seconds before giving in, considering his chances of having that again after that night close to zero. Their tongues engaged in a little dance of their own, chasing one another from mouth to mouth, while Phoenix tugged at his clothes impatiently.

"Don't think, get naked," Wright said, pulling apart for a second before reclaiming his mouth.

Getting undressed while the object of your childish crush was kissing you senseless was a bit more difficult that it looked, and Miles had to stop several times and put some distance between the two of them to get all his clothes out of the way.

Finally it was just skin on skin, and Miles settled himself on top of Phoenix, kissing him all the time. Now that he had decided to do this, he was going to get everything he could out of it.

The feeling was incredible, all that smooth skin rubbing against him, sending soft thrills of excitement to his cock. Miles wiggled, trying to get more friction while his mouth devoured Phoenix'.

Phoenix' was not idle during that time, his hands touching every part of Miles within range, and some he would have thought were not. When those hands stopped on his butt and squeezed, Miles had to stifle a moan.

"Woah," Phoenix said when they parted for much needed air. "it really feels great having you like this."

Miles' heart skipped a beat before he reminded himself they were doing it just out of curiosity, not of deeper feeling or something like that.

Not wanting to dwell on those thoughts, he turned to the task at hand, lowering his head to the pale neck in front of him. He didn't need a lot of experience to know Wright was enjoying the attention, the moans and groans he got while he kissed and nipped the skin on Phoenix' throat was more than enough indication. He felt like he was getting the hang of it when the hands on his butt moved to the cleft.

"What are you doing?" he jumped, startled at the touch.

Phoenix looked at him confused for a second. "What do you mean? We are making love," he said confidently.

Miles almost snorted at the sentimentality of that statement. Making love. What a joke. "I mean your hands," he said.

Phoenix smiles a mischievous smile, "Well, I though I might loosen you a bit--"

"What?" he jumped out of the bed, staring at Wright speechless. "No way."

"But you said--"

"I'm not in the bottom," he said adamantly.

Phoenix frowned, "But you haven't done this before,"

"Neither have you," he cut him, before he could star arguing.

"You don't know that," Phoenix said, and the idea of him with a man made Miles bristle.

"Have you--"

Phoenix scratched his head, embarrassed. "Well, no, but at least I've been with some women."

_This is ridiculous,_ his mind supplied. "That doesn't qualify."

His mind was getting clearer now they had stopped, and again he wondered about his decision to go through with it.

"I'm not letting you put _that,_" he looked pointedly at Phoenix cock, "inside me."

Wright sat up then. "Trust me, I've done this before."

"With a woman."

"It's the same principle."

Miles crossed his hand over his chest in a protective gesture.

"Trust me, Miles." Phoenix said earnestly, and he could feel his body giving in. It only needed for his mind to catch up.

Wright would probably see the conflict on his face, since he stood up from the bed and approached him slowly, as if he was a wild animal, before closing his lips over Miles' and kissing him gently.

It wasn't like the previous kissed, it was slow and coaxing and Miles relented with a sigh and melted against Phoenix' body, letting him guide him back to the bed.

This time Phoenix covered Miles' body with his own, never breaking the kiss, rocking his hips slowly. This time the hands on his arse didn't startle him, and Miles tried not to tense when one finger approached his entrance, just touching it lightly.

It was impossible not to, though, when that finger tried to breach him. It was painful.

"I thought you have done this before," he said accusingly, scowling up at Wright.

Phoenix was flushing, embarrassed. "Sorry, I forgot something."

Miles saw him getting up from the bed and going to the bathroom, to come back a minute later with something in his hands.

And then Phoenix was all over him again, all eager mouth and hands and Miles was rapidly losing all superior brain functions. A surprised moan fell from his lips when a hand closed over his member, stroking him lightly.

"Oh," he said, and then he threw his head back and surrendered to the feeling. It was much better than doing it himself, especially combined with those lips on his neck and that other hand creeping on to his cleft.

This time the feeling of that finger entering him wasn't as painful, but it didn't make it less strange. Miles tensed.

"Relax Miles," Phoenix said against his neck, while that intruding digit went deeper.

Miles tried to relax, but it was not working. Painfully aware of the strangeness of everything, he wriggled on the bed and then that finger touched something and a bright spark ignited somewhere inside him. "Uhng."

He could feel the smile on Phoenix' lips against his skin, while that finger pressed again and again that same place.

And then the finger withdrew, only to be joined by a partner. The uncomfortable feeling returned twofold, but Phoenix swallowed his protest with a kiss.

Miles lost track of time at that point, losing himself on the sensations that were being provoked on his body. The pain was bearable, and was well worth the pleasure he had never experienced before.

And then the fingers withdrew, and something else was pressing against him.

"Wait, Phoenix, I'm not--" he trailed off on a pained moan when Wright breached him, all his body going stiff with shock. It hurt.

"I'm sorry Miles," Phoenix said, his expression contrite. He tried to pull back, but it was also painful, and Miles whimpered. Phoenix stilled.

Breathing by his nose while riding out the pain, Miles focused on the pleasure he knew would be coming. It took him forever to adjust, though it couldn't have been more than a minute.

"I knew," he grunted, "this was a really bad idea."

Phoenix flushed, his face already showing the strain of not moving. "I'm so sorry."

Shaking his head, Miles dismissed the apology and grabbed Phoenix head, pulling. The kiss seemed to take his mind off the pain, and he pushed against the intrusion to show he was ready.

Phoenix started moving slowly, the friction still a bit painful. Miles rode it, feeling less and less uncomfortable, and then a hand closed around his cock and he forgot everything about the pain. Surprisingly, he was still hard.

Phoenix moved faster and faster, changing his angle a bit until Miles' felt that shock that made him moan against his mouth. The next minutes were a crash course in pleasure, Miles had never felt anything like that; the hand strocking him while that spot inside was being stimulated had him breathless, the sensations coiling tight in his belly until he finally came, biting his lip not to shout out anything he shouldn't.

Phoenix kept at it for another minute, until he too stiffened on top on him and came.

They laid panting for some minutes, not speaking.

"That was incredible," Phoenix finally said, and Miles made some kind of agreeing noise, too tired to do more.

And then, surprisingly, Phoenix curled up around him and closed his eyes.

"Let's get some rest," he said sleepily.

The practical part of Miles' brain was screaming that he should get up and get dressed, but the selfish part won the battle, knowing that was probably his only chance to sleep with Phoenix.

Exhausted, Miles closed his eyes and decided to enjoy the rest of the night.

Morning would come, and with it reality and regrets. But tonight he had this.

He had all the intention to enjoy it.

Fin


End file.
